Don't Shut Me Out
by Sergeant Daniel
Summary: Sequel to Waiting. Soul has been waiting for Maka to show up for 1 1/2 years. But when his other 'friends' force him to go to a carnival he sees the one person he has been waiting to see again. SoulxMaka. Rated T for language and other T stuff. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's a sequel to Waiting. If you haven't read it you need to read it before this, otherwise you'll get confused. Anyway this takes six months after Waiting. Anyway enjoy:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater only this fic:D**

**Don't Shut Me Out**

**Chapter 1**

**Soul's P.O.V**

I sighed as I sat in the same spot where I had sat everyday for the last year and a half. A year and a half of _waiting_. Waiting? Waiting for what? A girl to come that doesn't show up, or wanting to look like a moron. Life doesn't get much better than being the one person standing in one spot doing nothing.

Why, do I keep waiting? I mean I miss about 1½ years of school, which I don't mind, especially if no one wants to do anything with you. So once again, why should I care? I mean the girl probably took pity on me for being lonely.

I stood up.

"_I got better thing to do in life than wait for a stupid girl." _I thought, _"Right?"_

I stood there for a minute before sitting back down.

"_No,"_ I said softly, "I don't."

I sighed, and put my head between my legs. _"I guess I'm never goanna see her again."_

"HEEEEYYY, SOOOOOUUULL!"

I jumped in surprised. I turn to see the group of friends that I would see every weekday.

I sigh, "What do you want Black*Star?"

The blue hair boy just stood there.

"What! Is that the greeting you say to your entire friend?" Black*Star said.

I scoffed, "What friends. I don't remember asking any of you guys to be friends."

"Which is exactly why you _don't_ have any friends?" The black hair kid said.

"No one asked for your comments Kid." I said, "And besides who wants to be friends with a person who is obsess with 'symentry.'

Kid pointed his finger at me.

"It's 'symmetry' Soul, and you know it." Kid put his hands on his waist. "Just so you know, symmetry is the most beautiful thing in the world. Everything with symmetry is beautiful."

I laugh, "Yeah, says 'the kid with three lines on his head.'"

"What does that mean?" Kid asked me.

I smirk, "Well," I started, "you just have three lines on your left side of your head."

I saw Kid flinch.

"So, if you're saying that everything that is symmetry is beautiful. Then does that make you ugly?" I said with a smile.

"Uh…Well…Umm…"

I watch Kid struggle to speak, but I decided to go one step farther.

"So," I said, "I guess that's it then. Your nothing but asymmetrical garbage. Won't you say…Kid."

I did it. I got Kid to creak, because the next thing I saw, was Kid kneeling on the ground. Yelling.

"I AM! I'M NOTHING BUT ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE! I DON'T DESIRVE TO LIVE!"

Black*Star, Patty and I were laughing our guts out, while Liz was trying to reassure Kid. After a good laugh, I stop and look at the group of friends.

"You guys should go home now." I said as I looked on the ground.

I could feel, their eyes going through my head.

"Soul."

I looked up to the girl with long black hair, AKA, Tsubaki.

"Yeah," I answered.

"You can't stay here all by yourself. I mean, I know we've asked this before, but why do you have to stay here. Does this place have a special meaning to you, which you can't leave?"

I didn't answer, but instead just sat there with my eyes closed. I always sat here. For the last year and a half, I just sat here. There were times where I would stay here for three days straight. I don't want to leave. In fact I was afraid to leave. Afraid that if I would leave, even to get something to eat, I would miss the one person I want to see. That I would miss…_her_.

I open my eyes, just to see them still standing there, waiting for my answer. Sighing, I decided to answer the question.

"I'm waiting for someone."

There I told them, I let the truth out. I could tell they are shocked, because no one spoke after the answer. There was silence in the air.

I looked at my so called 'friends.' I could see shock in their eyes.

A minute gone by…then two…then three.

After five minutes of silence Kid spoke the silence in the air.

"You're waiting for someone?"

I looked at Kid, "Yeah, so what."

It was Black*Star that spoke next.

"'So what?' So, you didn't tell us. So, you decided that the person your waiting for isn't important to us. That's 'so what?'"

Silence.

"So," Liz said.

I looked back at everyone, "'So,' what?" I asked.

"Stop that," Liz said.

I couldn't help but snicker.

"So, who is it?" Liz asked me again.

I look at Liz, then Kid, then Black*Star, then Patty, then Tsubaki. Sighing, I looked away.

"It's someone important to me." I said, it was all I could say.

"How important?" Liz ask me.

I sigh, what was this? Asked Soul Questions Day? I didn't answer instead I just sat there.

Once again silence hung in the air. They wouldn't leave until I gave them an answer, but I wasn't ready to tell them. Instead, I told them something else.

"You guys should go home, it's getting late."

Realizing defeat, everyone walked passed me. They were walking slowly to see if I would give up and tell them but I didn't.

Then Liz stopped and turned to me. I looked at her.

She said, "We're going to get you to tell us Soul. Sooner or later, you're going to tell us."

With that she walks away, rejoining the rest.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I sat there for who knows how long.

A meow, cause me to open my eyes. I looked to my right, and saw my purple cat, Blair.

She meowed again.

I sigh, "Yeah," I said to her, we're going home. It's been three days."

Standing I grabbed my backpack, which carried food and water for both Blair and me. I put the backpack on my pack, and picked up Blair.

Petting Blair I began to talk to her.

"You know Blair," I said walking, "even though you're a cat, you're very loyal."

Blair meowed, causing me to chuckle.

"Yeah, you are. I just hope tomorrow she'll come."

Blair meowed and jumped on my head, as I continued to walk down the street.

Hopefully tomorrow she will come, and I'll be waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here's chapter 2 enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Really, people need to stop posting this, it's not like people read it anyway.**

**Chapter 2**

_BRING! BRING! BRING!_

I slam the alarm down to turn it off. It was Friday, so that mean I won't be back home until Sunday night.

I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I was about to stand up when I heard something.

_Meow._

I turn to see Blair staring at me.

"Yes Blair," I said, "is there something you want?"

She meowed and jumped off the bed and walked threw the doorway to the hall.

"I guess that means it's time for breakfast." I muttered to my self.

Getting up I stretch as I slowly walked towards the kitchen.

I heard Blair meowing once I got into the kitchen. Looking at her I notice she was already at her food bowl.

_Meow_.

"I know, I know, Blair. I'm getting your food."

I grabbed two cans of cat food from the cupboards. After looking at them for a minute I turn to Blair holding the cans in front of her.

"So," I said, "which one do you want today?"

Blair chose the one in my left hand. Smiling I got up and put the can of cat food in my right hand back in the cupboard. I then went and grabbed the can opener and open the can. Once open I walked back to Blair's food bowl and gave her, her food.

"Here Blair," I said.

_Meow._

I smiled as Blair began eating. Then I stood up to cook my own breakfast.

"What to eat, what to eat?" I said to my self.

"_Well, there are waffles, toast; I could fix my self some eggs._" I thought.

I continued to scan the cupboards, until I decided on toast and eggs. I grabbed the bread and put them in the toaster. I then walked to the frig and grabbed two eggs and set them on the counter. I then grabbed a pan and set it on the stove. Turning on the heat I grabbed one of the eggs and broke it and pour the yoke into the pan. I then did the same thing with the other egg and by the time the toast popped up the eggs were done.

Gabbing a plate I set my eggs and toast on it. Sighing I sat down with my fork and began to eat, that is until Blair jumped up onto the table.

_Meow._

"Yes Blair," I said, "is there something you want."

_Meow_.

I watch as Blair just sat there eyeing my food, at least I think it's my food. Ignoring Blair's stare I continued to eat. In a few minutes I was finish and sat up to put the plate in the sink. I then felt something land on my head. Looking up I see Blair in her usually spot.

_Meow._

Smiling I said, "Yes, Blair. We are going, just let me grab our food and water for the weekend. Okay."

_Meow._

I laugh as a grabbed Blair and set her on the floor. I then grabbed my backpack and started filling it up with our supplies. Once it was filed up I notice that I was low on food.

"Hmm, we're low on food Blair." I said as I turned and looked at her. I saw that she was caring her favorite witch hat. I quickly put the hat on her head and heard her purring.

I smiled as she stared at me with her eyes. I put the backpack on, walked to the door opened it just as Blair jumped back on my head. Smiling, I closed the apartment door, locked it, put the key back in my pocket and walked off.

While walking to my waiting spot, I notice the grocery store. Remembering how low our food supply is back at home, I looked up to Blair.

"Hey Blair," I said as she looked back at me. "Remind me to pick up some groceries on our way back home Sunday. Okay?"

_Meow._

I laugh as she gave me her answer, and knowing Blair she won't forget. I continued walking until I came to a familiar spot. Without thinking I sat down in the same place I've sat in for the last year and a half. I watch as Blair jumped off my head and right in her usually spot next to me. Smiling, I laid back and started to watch the clouds go by.

I closed my eyes to get a little sleep, when all of a sudden the light dimmed across my face. I open my eye only to see…

"Hey Soul, what's shaking?"

…Black*Star.

Growling I answered, "What do you want this time Black*Star?"

"'What do I want?' Why, I don't want anything." Black*Star told me.

He's lying.

"HIIIYA SOUL!" A voice yelled.

I turn my head to see Patty waving at me. I sigh and waved back, causing her to giggle.

"Soul waved back to me. YEA!" I heard Patty yelled.

Sighing, I sat up and look over to the group. What I notice was Liz and Tsubaki…caring rope?

"Uh, what's with the rope?" I asked dreading the answer.

"Rope?" Liz said as she looked in her right hand. "Oh," she raised her right hand, "this rope?"

I slowly nodded, silently praying that the rope was for school.

"Oh, it's for school." Liz answered. "Stein needs them for a science project today."

I sighed in relief. I then look at the group and notice Kid smiling. He's up to something I swear to God he is.

"So," I said, "if that rope is for science. Then why are you guys just standing here, instead of heading to school?"

They all looked at me like I said something shocking. But thankfully they won't be here for much longer. For the DWMA classes' start at 8:00 and it's almost 7:50.

"Well, we just wanted to visit our dear friend whose name Soul, and make sure he's doing fine and all." Liz stated.

I stared at them for a little bit before lying back down on the ground.

"Well, you saw me." I said, "Now it's time for you to leave."

"Oh, no!" Liz yelled causing me to sit straight up. "We're not leaving without you. So I'm giving you two choices. One, you come with us to school with no incident. Or, two we'll force you to school. So choose."

I was speechless. I was only given two choices, but they weren't in my favor. I got to think of something and fast.

"You got ten seconds." I heard Liz say.

I gulped, ten seconds where was the time warning. I can't come up with an answer in ten seconds.

"Time's up."

Wait…what?

"Tie him up Patty."

"YEA!"

I saw Patty running at me so I did the first thing that came to my mind. I yelled.

"HEL…" I was gagged.

I watched helplessly as Patty, Liz, Kid and Black*Star tying me up, while Tsubaki was standing on the side.

"Be careful guys." I heard Tsubaki say, "Don't hurt him."

"Tsubaki you worry too much." Liz said. "And besides we're finish tying him up anyway. Okay, guys let's carry him. Up he goes."

I felt my body rising as my 'friends' started to carry me. Knowing I'm helpless against these 'fiends,' I just stop moving and hoped for death to take me before I arrive at school.

I felt my body suddenly jerk as they stepped off a curve.

"Careful Black*Star you almost dropped him." Tsubaki said.

"Don't worry, Tsubaki. I the GREAT and MIGHTY BLACK*STAR, will get Soul to school safe and sound."

"_Oh, man. I'm going to die on the way._" I thought.

_Meow_.

I looked back to see Blair following mine captors. Quickly I started to shake furiously.

"Whoa, Soul stop moving or we might drop you." Kid said.

I didn't care I fall or not. All I want is to stay put and to try and get Blair to stay next to me.

After a while, the fiends that are carrying me got a good hold on me. That and Blair is sitting on my stomach and I don't want her to get hurt.

"You know Soul," I turn my head to Tsubaki who continued. "You can't bring pets to school. It's against school policy."

I tried to answer but my mouth was still gagged and all that came out was, "Inn nwoh, fut Ai hagf err ood angd waghter."

"Hold on Soul, I can't hear you." Tsubaki told me.

"_Duh,_" I thought.

I felt Tsubaki untying the cloth around my mouth and once free I began to speak.

"I hate you guys so much right now."

I heard Kid laughing, "Yeah, but we are taking you to school wither you like it or not. Plus we are not going to untie you until we get to the classroom."

I sigh; I knew it was a matter of time before they would try something like this.

"Anyway Soul," I turn my head to Tsubaki. "What did you say?"

"Well, for starters I know about the 'no pet' policy, but I have Blair's food and water for the day. Plus even if I leave Blair she'll follow me anyway. So what's the point of turning someone or something away if they won't leave you alone?" I turn my attention to Blair, "Not that I'm saying anything bad about you Blair."

_Meow_.

She understands. I laid my head back and looked at the clouds passing by. Sighing I closed my eyes. Then suddenly the light once again dims. Opening my eyes I notice I was inside a building.

"_Why does this building seem so familiar?_" I thought.

Then it hit me, I was in the DWMA.

"_When did I arrive here? Scratch that, how do I get out of this mess._"I wanted to wriggle but Blair was asleep, so I did the next best thing, yelling.

"ALRIGHT YOU GUYS LET ME GO!"

Apparently I surprised them when I screamed so they loss their footing, causing both me and Blair to fall on the ground.

_THUP!_

"Ow! You guys are idiots!" I said angry. "How did a scream cause you to drop me and Blair?"

I watch as Liz, Tsubaki and Kid dusting themselves off, while Black*Star was trying to get gum out from his hair.

"Well," Kid started, "with you suddenly yelling when we lease expect it kind of did the trick."

"Yeah right," I said.

I felt my self once again being carried to where ever it is the fiends are carrying me to. I watch as Blair got back into her spot on my stomach, before I turn my attention to the students that were looking at me.

"What are you guys looking at?" I said annoyed by the consent stares. Quickly the students started to run to class.

"Ah, Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Black*Star, I see you brought back Soul." A voice said.

I turn my head only to see the person that I really don't want to see.

Stein.

**WOW! That took me awhile to complete, anyway please review, because I review all of your stoires:(**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so glad a lot of people seem to like this story. I got two new stories coming out. One is a one-shot called "Rain," and the other is multi-chapter called "Darkness from Within." I hope you SoulxMaka fans will look out for them, because that's what pairing they have in them. Any who here's chapter three, enjoy.**

**Just incase you guys are wondering this story is all in Soul's POV, just incase your wondering.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater nuff said.**

**Chapter 3**

"Welcome back Soul. So how was your 'break?'" Stein said.

"Fuck you Stein. I knew you would do this one of these days." I commented.

Stein just chuckled at my comment and told the others to put me in my seat. So here I was, being carried across the classroom, still tied (what a surprise there,) and being made a mockery in front EVERYONE that is there. I swear the minute I get untied I'm out of here.

"Hey, Stein?" I heard Black*Star asked.

"Yeah."

"Do we untie him when he is in his seat?"

"_Oh, great, I'm betting the answer will be NO, and that I have to be tied up all day. I swear these fucking basterd can read minds._" I thought.

I watched as Stein thought over Black*Star question. After a minute he said…

"No. Just keep him tied up all day."

"_FUCK! I knew it. I swear God is after me for ditching school. Big deal. I promised her I'll wait at the meeting place. Man, I swear, these guys are my own demons from Hell, here to torture me for life._"(**A/N: This part suddenly became a link on my computer WTF O_o)**

"Okay," Black*Star said, as he and the others place me down in my seat. Which, I might add, was kinda hard to set me in, because these idiots wouldn't pull the chair back.

So once I was _finally _in the seat, the class began. Apparently we are learning about adaptation, which I was confused about. But hey, that what happens when you miss a year and a half of school, but hey it was worth it…well, not really.

I sigh, I rather be back where I was waiting for her to show up. Yep, right there waiting, with no one, just me and Blair.

Speaking of Blair where is she?

"_Meow._"

I looked down in my lap. Oh, there she is.

"Hey, Blair, what are you up to?" I whispered.

Blair meowed and curled up on my lap. I think she is planning to take a nap. Which is good, for her, bad for me? I have to pay attention to the lesson, which is making me wish I was still at the spot.

"So, Soul, since your pretty much paying attention. Would you like to give me the answer?"

I looked back at Professor Stein. Question? What question, since when did he have a question on the board. Better yet, which part of the lesson are we in?

"Um," I started, "what question?"

The class giggled at me.

I heard Stein sigh, "The question on the board, and do you want me to read out loud for you?"

The class giggled harder.

"Uh…well I…" I stuttered.

I heard Stein sigh once more.

"Would some one like to give Soul a hand? How about you Tsubaki, would you like to tell us the answer?"

I watch as Tsubaki answered Stein question.

"Huh? Oh, the answer. The answer is the Bottleneck Effect." Tsubaki answered.

"Correct. The population bottlenecks occur when a population's size is reduced for at least one generation. Because genetic drift acts more quickly to reduce genetic variation in small populations, undergoing a bottleneck can reduce a population's genetic variation by a lot, even if the bottleneck doesn't last for very many generations. This is illustrated by the bags of marbles shown below, where, in generation 2, an unusually small draw creates a bottleneck. Good job Tsubaki."

"Thanks."

_Show-off._

"Oh, and Soul," Stein said.

I turn my attention to him, "Yes."

"After class I want to give you some things to take home okay."

Now I'm confused. Why would Stein want to see me after class? "Um, okay," I said.

"Excellent," Stein said as the bell rung, "Okay, class I want you to study over this chapter and write a five paragraph essay. Have a nice day."

One by one I watch as everyone go up and left. Except me because, well because I was still tied up.

"Hey!" I yelled at my group of friends. "Where do you guys think your going!"

Kid stop, turns around and said, "Lunch," and turn around.

"Lunch my ass, not without untying me!" I yelled trying to wiggle free.

I stopped squirming when I heard humming coming from behind me. I turn around to see Tsubaki, was the one untying me.

_At least someone cares._

Once free, I picked up Blair from my lap, who wanted to ride my head. I then turn to Tsubaki and thanked her.

"Thank you Tsubaki," I said.

Tsubaki gave me one of her smiles.

'No problem."

"Soul."

I turn around to see Stein waiting for me. I walked over to Stein, while Tsubaki left to lunch.

I looked at Stein to see him smiling.

_This can't be good._

Stein cleared his throat, "Well, Soul since your back I want to give some things to take home."

I watch Stein walk to the closet. When he came back he handed me papers, a lot of papers.

I gave him a confused look,

"What's with all of this stuff?" I asked.

I heard him chuckling.

_This defiantly isn't good._

"Aww, I can't believe it." I said in the cafeteria.

There in front of me his all of my work, from the last year and a half of school. And it's all mine…

"Well, it's your own fault." Kid told me.

I growled at Kid.

"Shut up!"

Patty was giggling, while Liz had an amused look on her face. Blair was sitting on the pile of papers, looking at them like she was studying them.

I groan, "_I have a month to get it all finished. Aruggg! IT'S YOUR FAULT! IF ONLY YOU HAVE SHOWN UP ON THE DAY YOU PROMISED, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPEN! DAMN YOU MA-_"

"Um, Soul who are you yelling at?"

I turn to see Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty and Black*Star all looking at me. I stared blankly at them before glancing around the cafeteria. Everyone was staring at me.

I laugh quietly before sitting back down. I didn't know I was saying my thoughts out loud.

"Umm…no one I was yelling at no one." I answered.

I watch as Kid eyed me with suspension, while Black*Star was saying something about yelling louder than me and Tsubaki, Liz and Patty were eating their lunch.

I sigh as I stare at the pile of paper, I swear I could hear them laughing at me.

_This is going to be along day_.

_RING! RING!_

Great lunch is over and I didn't get to eat anything. Grabbing the pile of paper as Blair jumped to her spot on my head; I walked with Kid and the others.

"So Soul," a voice said next to me.

I turn to see Liz facing me.

"What?" I asked with attitude.

She scoffs at me, "Don't give me that attitude, Soul."

"Well, sorry," I said sarcastically, "I'm just waiting for this day to be over."

Liz looked at me for a minute before answering, "Apology accepted."

_What?_

I stared at Liz, "What apology? And what are you talking about?"

Liz turn her head to me and said, "Look Soul, I know your not use to this situation. I mean hell; you just sat on a curve for a year and a half waiting for someone to show up. Now here you are in school with a HUGE pile of paperwork and you expect me to not forgive you. What kind of friend would I be if I don't study my friends behavior and what caused it. I mean you're under a lot of pressure that you aren't use to."

I was shocked. I didn't expect her to say anything like that. I just expected that she would get mad say some things along like, "You were the one that yourself in this mess," or, "Your on your own here Soul." I expected Liz to say anything along of that, but no, she told me the things that are causing my behavior.

"So," Liz said.

'"So,' what?"

"So Soul, do you need help with that huge pile of schoolwork?"

I'm really shocked. One, Liz asked me if I needed help. And two, I really have no idea on what they are teaching today. So yes, I needed help, but my pride won't let me.

"No, that's okay," I told Liz, "I'll manage."

I swear for a brief moment I thought I saw hurt in Liz eyes. But like I said it was a moment.

"Oh, well, I thought you might need help," I open my mouth to say something, but Liz stop me before I could say anything. "But since you know what you're doing I'll just go home when this day is over."

With that I watch Liz walk away to her next class. A wave of guilt washes over me, as I slowly proceeded to my next class.

"_Meow._"

I sigh, "Yes Blair I know."

_This is defiantly going to be a long day._

_*After school*_

I sigh as I walked home, school was finally over, and I was heading home, just me, Blair and a pile of schoolwork.

I sigh again, as I felt Blair jumping off my head.

"Blair, where are you going?" I asked her.

_Meow_.

I watch as she headed to the store. Then it hit me, we needed more food at home.

I smiled as I started walking behind Blair, who jumped back on my head.

"Thanks for the reminder Blair." I said.

_Meow._

I laugh as I entered the store. I grabbed a cart put my papers in it, and started walk around, scanning the aisles.

"Hmm, I should have made a list."

I looked at Blair who was eyeing a can.

"Huh. Blair why are you looking at the can? You don't eat beef stew." I said.

_Meow._

Suddenly it hit me, Blair is a smart cat, and she pretty much knows what I need. I grabbed the can to see Blair looking at another can. _Spaghetti. _That's right I was planning to make spaghetti Thursday. I grabbed the can and put it in the cart.

I turn to Blair who was looking at me.

_Meow._

I nodded, "Okay, Blair, show me what I need."

She meowed once more before turning her head in another direction. I started moving, smiling to myself.

"_I should bring Blair with me to the store more often._"

It took an hour, but, Blair and I got everything we needed and head to the check out line. Once there we waited in line, which thankfully I didn't have to wait long in. I reach the cashier lady and started to put the items on the belt.

"Hey, there young man," A voice said.

I looked up to see the girl at the register looking at me. Apparently her name is Caddie from what her name tag says.

"Yeah," I replied not really caring.

"You go the DWMA don't you."

I'm now confused, why would she be asking about the school.

"Yeah," I said, "what about it?"

"Oh, nothing, except that, I go there, and I never saw you until today. How come?"

'"How come,' what?" I asked annoyed by this girl that I never seen before in my life.

"How come you never showed up to school until today? That's what I'm wondering. I heard talk but I never bother asking people if there true or not." She said.

What's up with her is she really trying to get under my skin, or what. I sigh.

"I was visiting some relatives out of the country." I lied.

"Oh, that's a relief. I thought you were that crazy boy who sat on the curve down the street for the last year and a half." Caddie said laughing.

"Yeah, that's for sure. I wouldn't want to be that guy right now." I said with a force laugh.

Caddie smiled as she put the last of my groceries in the plastic bag. She type in the numbers and the amount the items cost. I gulped, 113$.

I sigh and pulled out the money and handed it to her. She graciously took it from me and put the money in the register. Then she handed me the receipt and the plastic bags of groceries.

"Here you go."

I grabbed the bags, "Thanks," as I pocket the receipt. That's when Caddie saw Blair.

"Oh, your cat is so cute."

I look at Caddie and saw her petting Blair.

"Yeah, Blair has been with me for a couple of years now." I said.

_Meow._

I saw Caddie smile and look at me. I felt my self sweat drop.

"Yeah, well I better get home and do my homework." I said walking off.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Caddie said waving me good bye.

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered to myself and walked out of the store.

I sigh in relief, as I walked down to my apartment. It was a chilly night. Wait…_night_?

I looked up and saw it was dark. Damn it, just how long was I in the store for. I sigh, oh, well it couldn't get any worse.

Just then I came up on the spot where I would be waiting for her to show up. As I stare at the spot I notice a piece of paper under the lamp post. Curious I bent over and picked it up and read it under the light. I felt my heart stopped as I read the words on the paper.

It said, "_Where are you Soul. I waited here for you, but you never showed up. I have to go home now. But where are you?-Maka._"

Tears flow down my face as I crumpled the paper in my hand.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it all!" I said.

_Meow_.

I stood up and started walking, "It's nothing Blair. Nothing is wrong, it's just…everything is wrong." I spoke softly.

I continue to walk until I heard thunder. Looking up I see rain clouds gathering, and then…

_BOOM!_

It's raining, great just great.

I reached the apartment before it started pouring. I open the door and walked in. Thoughts filled my head as I put the groceries away. Thoughts of what would happen if I had stayed. What would happen if I meet _her_ again? My fist balled up in anger. Anger at my friends, they caused me to miss my one chance to meet _her_.

_Meow._

"No, Blair I'm not all right. My chance, my one chance of meeting her again and it's gone." I just stopped what I was doing and walked to my room.

I laid down on my bed, tears still flowing down my face.

"Damn them," I whispered, "damn them."

**A/N: Aw poor Soul. I'm so evil; making him missed Maka like that. But it's all part of the story. The next chapter is going to be great, just trust me. But I need reviews, but I'm not demanding much just two will do. So see you later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took me awhile to update. This took longer than expected, but who cares, just as long as I update. Right? Anyway I'm glad for the reviews I have. I want to take the time to thank those who mean a lot to me. So here's a special thanks to the following:**

**DalalRocket2SE**

**LifeTaker Devilgirl**

**CursedCupid**

**Crazychick1313**

**Jezzimare**

**OhMyGodWhyDidIWriteThis and**

**Welnakia**

**If I didn't mention you and you had review it's most likely I had finished this or was too lazy to mention anyone else. But still thank you all for your reviews and support.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Soul Eater*cries***

**Things to remember**

Regular talking

_Soul thoughts/Blair's voice_

**Chapter 4 The carnival part 1**

I woke up the next morning. I could feel my eyes are puffy from all of the crying last night. I had missed what might be the only chance of meeting _her _again. But still something was puzzling me, about the note she left.

"…_I have to go home now…_"

From this it seems that she needs to be or have to stay at home, but why? Out of all of the days she could have visit me why yesterday. Was it because she forgot? No, that can't be right…could it?

I sigh, just as something jumped on the bed.

_Meow._

"Hey Blair, are you hungry?" I said.

_Meow._

I watch as Blair jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

"Well," I said to my self, "ask a question and you get an answer."

I shook the blanket off and sat up. Stretching, I stood up and walked to the kitchen, where Blair was waiting by her food dish.

_Meow._

"I know, I know just let me wake up okay."

I open the frig and open a bottle of water to drink. Once my thirst was quench I went to the cupboard and grabbed a can of cat food. I opened the can with the can opener and walked to Blair.

_Meow._

"Here you go Blair." I said as I dumped the cat food onto her plate. I then grabbed her water bowl and walked to the sink to fill it up. Once full I gave it back to Blair who was still occupied with her food.

Smiling, I decided to make pancakes for my breakfast, since I haven't eaten anything in the last 18 hours. Walking to the cupboard I pulled out some flour. I then opened the refrigerator door and pulled out eggs and milk and sat them on the counter. I then grabbed a bowl mix and placed it beside the eggs, milk and flour.

"All right, "I said to myself, "Let's get to work."

I started to break the eggs and poor the yoke into the bowl. I then started to stir the yoke until it was completely thick. I than added the flour and milk and started to make the batter. Once the batter was done, I poured it in the pan on the stove.

After a few minutes the pancakes were done and I was hungry. I sat down at the table with my pancakes and covered it with syrup.

I smiled as I eyed the pancakes. So, grabbing my fork I stabbed the pancakes.

"Ah," I said, "time to eat."

Just as I was about to take a bite of my pancakes, my door burst open.

"YEA-HOOOO! BLACK*STAR IS IN THE HOUSE!"

"Black*Star you didn't need to burst into Soul's apartment. Gees, what's wrong with you"

My eye twitched as I stared at the group of friends I wanted nothing to do with.

_What the hell? How did Black*Star break down my door? Better yet how…_

My thoughts were cut short as Liz pointed her finger at me.

"All right Soul, you're coming with us."

I just keep staring at the bunch of weirdo's, because they are just so unpredictable.

"Well," Liz said.

I turn my head to Liz, '"Well,' what."

"Are you going to get up or are we going have to tie you again?" Liz said.

"Oh no," I said. "I'm not going anywhere with you people. I mean you broke down my damn door and came in uninvited. Plus, how the hell did you know where I live?"

I heard Kid chuckling.

"Oh, we just asked my father and he happily applaud."

_Damn him…_

"Soul, I'm not asking you again." Liz said. "Are you coming with us or aren't you."

I was starting to get annoyed with this sudden request.

"Quick question," I said.

"Shoot."

"Where is this place you guys are planning to take me too?" I asked.

I saw Liz smirk which cause me to gulp.

"The carnival," she said.

_WHAT!_

"The carnival!" I yelled. "Why the hell would I go to the carnival? I have no reason to go there."

"This is exactly why we're taking you." Liz told me. "You don't really go anywhere. So you just march your butt into your room and change. We're taking you to the carnival."

I sat quietly trying to figure out a way out of this. Unfortunately, for me I didn't see Black*Star and Kid slowly getting near me until it was too late.

"Hey, let me go!" I yelled as I struggle to get out of Black*Star and Kids grip.

Black*Star just laugh as he and Kid drag me to my room. "Sorry, no can do Soul. Kid and I are going to make sure you change for the carnival."

I growled, which has no effect on them what so ever. So here I was, in my room, changing just to go to some stupid carnival. I would have escaped out of the window, but Kid and Black*Star was guarding the exits. DAMN IT!

I took off my shirt and threw it in the hamper. I then took off my shorts and threw it in the hamper as well. Now all I was in was my boxers, and I could hear laughter coming from behind me.

"HAHAHAHA! Soul you look ridiculous." I heard Black*Star say while laughing.

I turned around, "SHUT UP!"

Kid was laughing too, but not as loud as Black*Star.

"Sorry Soul," Kid said as he looked at my heart filled boxer. "I agree with Black*Star. You do look ridiculous in those boxers."

"NO ONE ASKED YOU! And besides I happen to like these boxers, so you two can go buzz off." I said as I grabbed a shirt, jeans and socks and threw them on the bed.

"You know you could be caught dead if someone see's this on you Soul" Kid said.

I growled.

"What, you aren't going to change your boxers Soul?" Black*Star said with a sly grin.

"Back off," I said as I grabbed another pair of boxers and threw it on the bed. I then went to my closet to grab something. I just grabbed my favorite jacket when laughter filled the room again.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I turned around angry, "What is it that is making you two laughs this time?"

I sweat dropped as I see Kid holding up my purple striped bunny boxers.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Kid said with a smug.

Angry I just swiped the boxers away from his hand.

"Give me that," I said as I took off my current boxers and put that one on.

"Hey Soul," I heard Black*Star said.

"What," I turn to see Black*Star holding my other pairs of boxers in his hands.

"You are going to die if you go out in public in these."

"STOP TOUCHING MY STUFF! Geez you and Kid are making it sound like you two are perverts."

"I AM NOT A PERVERT! I am a gentleman." Kid said, "Black*Star on the other hand, he really is a pervert. Huh, what do we have here?"

I watch as Kid grabbed something.

"Soul,"

"What?"

"Aren't these little sea horses?" Kid said as he hold up, yet another pair of boxers.

My face started to go red from embarrassment.

"Hey Soul, can I have this pair with the two baby chicks?" Black*Star said as both he and Kid started laughing.

After a few minutes I was finally dressed, much to Kid and Black*Star amusement, and we finally walked out of my bedroom. We walked into the living room to see an impatient Liz, a board Tsubaki and a hyper Patty.

"So, what took you guys so long?" Liz asked as we walked in.

"These two were being idiots." I said pointing at Kid and Black*Star.

"Hey, don't blame us Soul." Kid said.

"Yeah," Black*Star agreeing with Kid, "and besides sides it was the designs on your boxers that made us laugh."

I saw the girls stand there dumbstruck.

"What designs?" Liz asked curious as to what Kid and Black*Star was talking about.

I sigh and instead of answering I walked towards the door and open it. I then turn to the others and said, "Are we going or what?"

I watch as everyone looked at each other. One by one they all exit my apartment. I then notice Blair standing beside me waiting to clime onto my head.

I sigh, "Want to come with us?"

_Meow._

I watch as Blair jumped onto my head. Smiling I grabbed her witch hat and walked out of the apartment. Once I closed the door, I locked it and put the key in my pocket. I then turn around and followed where the others are, as I put Blair's hat on her.

I heard her purr which made me smile even more. I looked up at the sky and watch as the clouds roll by.

"Hey Soul,"

I turn my head to Liz, "What?"

"Is it true that you have a pair of boxers with a bunny rabbit and another pair with two baby chicks on them?" Liz asked me.

I could feel my face going red, and judging by her amusement look it was.

_Damn Kid and Black*Star._

"So 'Cool' Soul has a little soft spot for cute things." she stated.

I scoff, "Yeah, right. I don't have a soft spot for cute thing."

"Sure you do." Liz said sarcastically.

"I don't, and just so you know the store I bought them at didn't have anything else. So I had no choice but to buy them." I said to Liz.

"Okay, if you didn't have a soft spot then why are you still blushing?"

My eyes went wide as I looked away from Liz. It wasn't then I notice that Kid and the others were listening to Liz and my conversation.

"Yeah Soul," Kid said with his amused look. "Why are you still blushing?"

I groan, _Why, why do these people have to humiliate me everywhere I go! WHY!_

"Because we enjoy tormenting you," A voice said behind me.

_Damn it! Stupid thoughts I hate you._

"Umm Soul, we can still hear you." Tsubaki said.

_DAMN IT!_

*_At the carnival_*

"Finally we're here!"

"Um, Black*Star,"

I stand next to Kid watch as Black*Star turns his attention to us…from across the street.

"Yeah Kid," he said.

"The carnival is over here." Kid said pointing behind me

I watch as Black*Star looked at us like we're insane.

"Are you sure?"

I watch as Kid face palmed. I then turn my attention to Black*Star.

"Black*Star," I yelled across the street.

"What," he yelled back.

"The carnival is over here. You're at the wrong place, now come over here so I can kick you for being an idiot!" I said getting annoyed at Black*Star stupidity.

Everyone standing beside me watch as Black*Star refused to move.

"I'm not moving until you guys tell me where the carnival is."

_Oh my gosh. Is he serious?_

I sigh, "Tsubaki can you go get him, before he gets in trouble."

"I could but I really don't want to be over there."

"Okay, Kid how about you?"

"Are you serious Soul? I'm not going to that place."

I groan, "Fine, I'll go get him."

I then started walked towards Black*Star across the street.

Once I got there a guy appeared behind Black*Star.

"What are you doing, kid?" I heard the guy asked Black*Star.

"I'm here for the carnival."

"If you want the carnival it's across the street."

"Oh, I thought this was a carnival."

I watch the guy lower his head toward Black*Star.

"This is an adult magazine store."

"Oh, in that case I'll take…"

"Oh, no," I said grabbing Black*Star, "you're coming with me."

I then dragged Black*Star over to where the others are.

"Hey, what's the big idea, I was going to buy some magazines." Black*Star said as I dragged him.

"No you aren't Black*Star." I said.

I reach the others and dropped Black*Star.

"Here's your pervert of a friend." I said walking pass everyone.

"Hey, I am not a pervert!" Black*Star yelled at me.

I ignore him and walked to the entrance. I then turned around to see that everyone was still standing in their spot.

"Well, are you guys coming or not?"

I watch as they just stared at me before coming to their senses and walking towards me. I just stand there as they walked by.

"About time you guys. Man, are you guy's brain dead or something." I said.

"What ever Soul," Kid said.

"Hey, don't mind me. You guys are the ones that brought me here."

I walked behind everyone as we entered the carnival. I never been to one, because one, I never wanted to go to on. Two, there was no one that I wanted to go with. So I'm just going lay back and observe the others.

I watch as everyone started to go towards one of the games. It was a weird game because apparently you're suppose to knock down one of the 'souls,' which are blue and has a mischief smile to it. I feel like I can relate to those souls for some strange reason. So, I received my three baseballs and was told the rules.

"Okay, kiddies the object is to knock down the souls. You get three tries, and if you knocked a total of three souls you get a prize." The booth guy said.

"Okay, sounds easy enough. Stand back people and let a God handle this." Black*Star said.

"Yeah, good luck with Black*Star," I said as I put down the baseballs. "I'll just be going somewhere else."

I started walking away until something grabbed me, holding me back. I looked back to see Liz. What a surprise.

"You aren't going anywhere without us, Soul." Liz said.

"Okay than, you stay here and I'll go." I started walking away, but Liz stopped me again.

"No you're not Soul. Your staying here and besides don't you want to watch Black*Star fail?"

It was tempting to watch Black*Star fail as something he thought he could do, but it wasn't worth it.

"Nah," I said as I started walking away for the third time.

"Ah, Soul you get back here." Liz said as she grabbed me and pulled me back.

"Hey, what the big ide-" I stopped in mid sentence once I saw the look Liz was giving me.

So I agree to stay and watch Black*Star fail. However I wasn't playing the game. So I watch as Black*Star attempt his first throw.

"All right I Black*Star am going to knock down the first soul and be a God. Then everyone will bow down and worship me and…"

"Oiy, 'God' will you just shut up and throw the damn ball already." I yelled at Black*Star.

"Shut up, I'm getting in my zone here. A God has their own zone to focus you know."

"Yeah right and I'm Stein's son. Just throw the ball."

"FINE!"

I watch as Black*Star windup and, threw the ball. Everyone watch as the ball went right pass the soul, missed it by an inch.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You idiot you miss it by a mile." I laugh as I pointed at Black*Star.

"Oh, yeah I bet you can't knock down one soul, Soul."

I stopped laughing and look at Black*Star.

"I can too, knock down a soul, in fact I can knock down all three souls if I wanted to." I said.

"Okay, than let's make a bet." Black*Star suggested.

"What kind of bet?"

"If you manage to knock down all three, then I'll do something for you. But if you don't then you do something for me. Deal?"

"Deal,"

Before I could register what was happening, I sudden find my self standing in front of the booth, with three baseballs.

"Okay, Soul now let's see if you can knock them down." Black*Star said.

I sigh, _How do I get into these situations. _I look at the first soul. I pick up the first baseball and clutch it in my hand. I look at the soul again and with quick movement of my arm I threw the ball.

I watch as the ball sailed in the air and crash into the soul. I watch in amazement as the soul crashed onto the floor. What was surprising was the look on the booth guy. I mean hasn't anyone won this game before.

"That one was just luck," the guy said.

I turn to the others who all have shocked faces on. I stared at them with confusion, but I quickly shrug it off and picked up my second ball. I aimed and threw, and just like the first one, the second soul fell to the floor. Again the guy had a shocked face.

"It is very unusual for someone to get two, but there's no way you'll get the third."

I picked up the third and last ball. Once again the soul is on the table and I carefully looked at the soul and with the same movement like before I windup the pitch, thrust my hand forward and let go of the ball. Time felt like it was moving slow as the ball traveled through the air. But time seems to return to normal when the ball hits the soul, causing it to crash onto the floor with the other two.

There was silent and awkwardness in the air.

"Impossible, just completely impossible." The guy said.

I quickly turn to the others who were stunned, but I turn back to the guy to receive my prize. Only he is still in shock.

_What's with these guys it's like they haven't seen anyone win a prize or something?_

A few minutes have passed and the guy was still standing there, I decided to say something.

"Um, excuse me," I said.

The guy was kicked out of his trance and he look at me.

"Uh, yes what is it?"

'_What is it?' you still need to give me my prize, idiot._

"Um, my prize. I knocked down three souls, so I get a prize."

The guy look at me with a, 'what-are-you-talking-about,' face, until he remembered what it was.

"Oh, your prize right?"

_Duh._

"Okay, just give me a moment."

With that the guy disappears into the back of the game booth. Then a minute later, he reappeared and with my prize.

"Here you go kid, one prize."

The guy handed me a pillow like soul. Only this soul has an orange brownish color to it and has two antennas like thing on the sides of its head and its smile. The smile is what caught me, it was warm. Then I notice in the back of the tent another soul pillow like this. Only it wasn't the same orange brownish color, no instead it was a very, very light blue soul. It looks like it was white, from afar, but I can see some blue in it. It has one antenna like thing on the top of it head, and has the same mischief smile to it. There was something in me that want it.

"Um, sir," I asked.

"Yes, what is it."

"What about that soul pillow." I said pointing to the pillow.

The guy looks back to where I was pointing to. He then turns his attention back to me.

"That pillow?"

I nodded.

"Come on Soul, you already got a prize. Why do you need another one?" Black*Star said.

I ignore him.

"It will cost you 5 dollars." The guy said.

I hand him the money and once again got three baseballs. I watch as the soul was place on the table. I threw my first ball and once again I knocked it down. I then threw my second and third ball and again I knocked them both down.

I could tell that the guy wasn't very thrilled, but never the less he hand me the other pillow.

I thank the guy and turn around walk to the others. I could tell that they were shock, but I didn't care. I have the two pillows and somehow I felt complete. More complete than I have in the last year and a half.

I stop walking, and look at the others.

"Well are we going to do something else?"

With that I started walking away with my two pillows.

**A/N Yes, I'm done with this chapter. Well at least part 1 anyway but who cares. I'm done. I'm going to start a SoulxMaka story that won't leave, so I'll be working on the first chapter, before starting the 5****th**** chapter. So I hope you won't mind the wait. But if you don't want to wait just tell me, and I'll continue to write it. But just a heads up, it'll take longer for me to update since I'll be working on two stories. Anyway leave a review and I'll see you next time:) **

**Sergeant Daniel out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** **I'm so sorry, I would have updated earlier but I was unable to be on the computer for most of last week. So I end up finishing this chapter on Saturday. Anyway I'm glad so many people have read my story. This is one of my most popular story I have right now. Anyway here's chapter 5 and the second part of the carnival.**

**Disclaimer: I'm suing my self for not creating or owning Soul Eater.**

**Chapter 5****: The carnival part 2**

"Wow, Soul I can't believe that you got two pillows. Can I have one?" Black*Star asked.

"No you can't Black*Star." I said.

We are currently at a food stand since I haven't had anything to eat this morning after being dragged out of my house. Well, I wouldn't say dragged out, I volunteer to come here, because my friends would have dragged me here.

_Great I'm calling these people my friends now. Even after they made me go to school, tied up, and barging into my house this morning, just to take me to a carnival. Maybe they really have grown on me._

"Soul," A voice said pulling me out of my thoughts.

I looked up to see everyone staring at me.

"What?"

"I've called your name like five times. Are you all right?" Liz asked me.

"Yeah, I'm all right, I was just thinking." I said.

This got everyone attention, damn it.

"What were you thinking about?" Tsubaki asked me.

"Why should I tell you?" I asked.

"Because we are friends," Kid said.

_Damn, there's that word again friends._

"Even if we are friends why should I tell you something that doesn't concerns you?" I said as I picked up my drink.

"Come on Soul just tell us already. Even you don't tell us, I the mighty Black*Star whose going to be God someday, will get you to tell us."

Why, does Black*Star always have to say something about being God.

"No, and even if you keep asking the answer is no." I said closing my eyes.

There was a moment of silence, before Liz spoke up.

"This calls for drastic measure." My eye's opened up to Liz.

_Drastic measure? What Drastic measure?_

"Patty go kiss him," Liz said.

"Oky-doky," Patty said while giggle.

My eyes widen.

_I gotta get out of here._

But before I could even move Patty came out of nowhere and kiss me…on the lips. Our lips were together for a moment but if felt like five minutes.

"Um, Liz how long do I kiss him?" Patty asked.

WHAT!

"Until he talks and make sure each kisses are at least a minute or two," Liz said.

"Okay," Patty said in her sing-song voice.

"Wai-" I was cut off by Patty lips again all while hearing Kid and Black*Star laughing. Well mostly Black*Star, because Kid was constantly telling Patty the kiss wasn't symmetric enough.

After what was two minutes, which felt like and eternity, Patty pulled away from me. I then took a huge breath to fill my lungs with oxygen.

"*gasp* Couldn't…you…have…cut the…kiss…short?" I said gasping.

Patty of course was giggling, while Liz and Black*Star had amused looks and Tsubaki has a worried look on her face.

"So Soul," Liz said. "Are you ready to tell us what you were thinking?"

"Hell no," I replied.

"Okay, then Patty do your stuff."

"WHEEE! Soul we're doing it again." Patty said.

I didn't want Patty to kiss me again, so I did the next best thing…RUN! Unfortunately Patty caught my plan before being executed as I was talked to the ground, so that she was on top. I tried to stop her but the crafty little she-devil has my arms and legs pinned.

"NO! No, no, no. Patty you better get off me right now! You hear me!" I shouted.

Unfortunately, Patty is one stubborn person because she slowly lowered her head, just to intimidate me. So I continued to shout.

"Patty, no, no, bad girl. Patty if you kiss me I swear to G-" I was cut off once more from Patty's lips.

I can hear Black*Star was laughing hysterically, while Kid was continually telling Patty about being symmetrically perfect is the best way to show love.

"Come on Patty, if you lean a little more to the left it will be symmetric. For that's the best way to kiss someone passionately." Kid said.

My eyes widen.

_WHAT THE HELL KID! Don't encourage her._

During Patty's and my kiss I heard several people talking about us, in fact I could see several looking our way out of the corner of my eyes.

"Aw, those two are so cute together." I heard a woman say.

"Yeah, there's no doubt. Those two make a great couple." A man said.

A vain popped on my head.

_These people have no life._

Just then I felt Patty's lips leave mine, probably for air.

_Yes, now's my chance._

"Okay Patty I-" Once again Patty's lips cut me off.

_Damn it! This is so humiliating._

I turn my eyes to Liz, only to see something shocking. Her face was in shock.

_What the hell? Why is Liz so shocked to see her sister, kissing me for the third time, unless it's…Oh, no?_

I move my eyes down to Patty to try to see her expression but it didn't work. I started to get nervous.

_Oh God. What if she's serious? I really don't know if I could handle it. I need help, no better yet I nee-_

My thoughts were cut off when I felt Patty parting my lips, and slip her tongue into my mouth. I started to get really nervous, because one I never kissed someone like this. Two I never kissed anyone before. And three I'll be in big trouble if Patty is serious about this.

I try to get someone's attention, mostly Kid since he's right there in shocked as well. I could hear Black*Star saying along of something like, "As God I can kiss a girl longer than you," or something like that. But Black*Star isn't important to me right now. What is important to me is trying to get Patty off of me. Before rumors about us start being spread just about every where in Death City. And knowing Black*Star he'll be the mastermind behind it all.

Just then I heard a moan. It took me a minute to realized it was coming from, who else, Patty.

Silently I started praying.

_Oh, God, if you can hear me please help me out here. I know I haven't been…you know talking to you but I need help. Please, please, please, please get Patty off of me. PLEASE!_

I stopped praying and waited for a minute to see if God would help me out…nothing.

_DAMN IT! Damn, damn, damn it! Why God, why do you hate me so._

I suddenly felt something move. I open my eyes to see Patty staring at me.

_Now what?_

Patty continued to stare at me, which is making me nervous. Then I watch her as she stand up, and started walk over to Liz.

_What is she doing?_

I watch as she walks up to Liz. Since I was curious I forgot that I was still on the ground.

"Sorrwy Liz, I got carried away." Patty said happily.

Both Liz and I groan.

'_Carried away.' Yeah right, she was enjoying it._

After Liz got over her shocked she turns her attention to me.

"So Soul are you going to tell us what you were thinking or should I sick Patty on you again."

I sigh as I got up. "You want to know what I was thinking. Fine, I was thinking how you and everyone else have grown on me. How I have come to the conclusion that you guys are my friends. There, happy now?"

Everyone was stun from my answer, that there were a few minutes of silence. Liz was the first one to break the silence.

"There, now was that to hard Soul?" Liz said.

I sigh as I turned around and started walking away. Kid saw me leaving and called out to me.

"Hey, Soul. Where are you going?" Kid asked.

"Away from you guys," I replied and left.

*half an hour later*

I have been wandering the carnival for the last 30 minutes, and I have no clue where I am.

"Geez, this carnival is bigger than it looked. I have no idea which part of the carnival I'm in." I said to myself.

I sigh, "Well," I said, "this was fun while it lasted."

I continued to walk, when I stopped to see where I am.

"Let's see," I whispered as I looked, "there's a Ferris Wheel, a fortune telling booth, a fun house, a house of mirrors, a ro-" I stopped short when I saw something.

I stared at the spot where I thought I saw someone that was familiar. I continued to stare at the spot, when out of the blue I see a girl_. _My eyes widen.

_Is that…Could it be…_

I continue to watch the girl trying to get a good look at her. I saw that she has blonde hair.

_Blonde hair. _She _had blonde hair._

I decided to get closer to see her better. I walked silently as I am planning to hide so I can see her without her seeing me. For I don't want to embarrass myself just incase it isn't her. As I walked towards the girl, a feeling came to me. A feeling of hope. Once I was close enough I started to study her feature. And to my shock she has the same feature as _her._

_That girl she is wearing the same jacket, plaid skirt, tie. Her hair is the same color and is in two pig-tails. Everything is the same, but her eyes. What color are her eyes?_

From where I was hiding, I can't see her eyes. They are blocked from this one person who is talking to her.

_Come on move. I've got to see if she has the same eyes as her._

I stood there watching for two minutes, all while having angry people who are trying to work.

"Hey kid, are you going to keep standing there or are you going to play?" A man said.

I turn my attention to the booth guy.

"Shut up," I said as I turn my attention to the girl.

_Damn it, that person is still standing there. How long are they going to talk?_

"Hey kid," the guy said again.

I growled, "What?"

"How long is it going to be your blocking people from playing the game."

I turn to see at least 10 people waiting in line to play this game.

"Come on hurry it up." A teenage boy said.

"Yeah, hurry I want to play the game." A girl said.

"You're taking forever. Move it kid." A second guy said.

I growled louder, "Just shut up people. I'm trying to see something."

_Can't these idiots see that I'm not even in line._

"Move it,"

"Either play the game or get out of here."

"Yeah,"

I'm starting to get very irritated from the consent bickering.

"Kid either play the game or get out of my booth."

I was about to say something, but a movement out of the corner of my eye cut me off. I turn my head to see that the person started to move away from the girl.

_Yes, now I get to see if it's her or not._

I watch as the person is walking away. It was only a few seconds but to me it felt like a minute. I continue to stare closely as her eyes started to be reveled. My eyes slowly widen as I saw her eyes.

_Her eyes they're…_

I was standing in place, in shocked.

…_the same._

Slowly I start to smile.

_It's…her. Those are the same emerald green eyes. It's her._

Finally, after a year and a half I've finally got to see her again. My grin widen, reveling my sharp teeth.

"Maka," I whispered.

As soon as I said her name, she started to move away. I felt my heart stopped.

_Where…where is she going?_

I stood there watching her leave.

_No…no don't leave. Better yet why haven't I started to move?_

My legs felt like they are stuck to the floor. It's like they don't want me to move.

_Come on, body move. I've got to get to her._

After what seems like a big struggle, I felt my legs move. I started to move in the same direction, where Maka went. Once I moved I heard people who were standing there sigh in relief.

"Finally," I heard someone said.

"About time," Another person said.

But I didn't hear anymore because I started to push my way threw the crowd.

_I'm not losing you again. Not after I finally found you._

I push people out of my way as I try to run. But for every foot I walk, it doesn't seem like I'm getting closer. It's like she's moving faster every minute.

_Damn it, why aren't I getting closer._

I watch as she turned to the right. Quickly, I turn down the same path way where she turned. Only once I turn she disappeared. Panting I started looking everywhere for her. I walked down hoping to find her again.

"Where is she?" I whispered, "Where is she?"

Then out of the corner of my eye I saw her exit a booth.

_There._

I started to push my way threw the crowd again, keeping my eye on her. I watch as she was looking around the carnival, looking at stuff. Then she turned again, and I followed shortly after. I continued to follow her as she started to get further away from me.

_What's going on? Why is she getting further away from me? Is she going faster now?_

Then it hit me, she wasn't going faster I was slowing down. I've been running after her since the booth I was hiding at. It's was only now that I notice how hard I was panting. But I continued to push myself harder and harder, by any means to get closer to her.

I watch as she once again turned a corner.

_No._

I ran to the corner and skid as I turn. I then stopped in my tracks and I gasped. I couldn't see her anymore. I started walking down the aisle looking for any sign of her.

_Where is she? Where could have she gone?_

I checked booth, after booth, after booth. I even looked down several aisles hoping to see her walking but…nothing. There is no sign of her. Anywhere.

"I was close. So close." I whispered.

I've had her. I was so close and I let her slip from my hands. I felt tears threaten to fall from my eyes. I wanted to cry, I wanted to and I would have. Haven't I heard my friends call my name?

"Soul, there you are. We've been searching everywhere for you." Tsubaki said.

"Yeah Soul, do you know how long it has been. We just needed 44 more minutes before it would have been a symmetrical found." Kid said, before he got scold.

"Kid, knocked it off, we're lucky we even found him. This carnival is big." Black*Star said.

"Soul, are you just going stand there or are you going to turn around and face us." Liz said.

I stood there not acknowledging my friends.

"She's gone," I whispered.

This caused everyone to freeze as I just stood there.

"She's gone and I may never see her again." I whispered again.

"Soul who's gone and what are you talking about?" I heard Liz say.

I turn around to Liz and the others. I stared at them while they are confused as to who I was talking about.

"Soul," Tsubaki said in concern.

I turn my attention to the ground.

"It's nothing." I said, "Nothing important."

I then look at everyone before turning around. I continued to stare where I think she has gone. I felt as my heart is heavy with sorrow.

_I couldn't keep up with her. I couldn't follow her, and now she's gone. Maybe forever._

"Hey Soul," A voice said pulling me out of my thoughts.

I turn around to see Kid standing there. I was shocked to see him holding my two soul pillows.

"Those pillows, where were they?" I asked.

Kid smiled, "They were on the ground when Patty tackled you, remember."

I shuddered at that memory of Patty kissing me.

"Yeah, I remember." I said as Kid handed me back the pillows.

I look at the pillows for a minute before walking away from everyone.

"Hey," Black*Star said. "Where are you going?"

I stopped walking and turn around.

"Home," I said and started walking again.

I took the long way home, because I wanted to be alone with my thoughts. It was 9 p.m. when I arrived back home to my apartment. I stood in front of the door, looking at the floor. I stood there for a few minutes before entering. I took my keys out of my pocket, put it in the lock and unlocked the door. I then entered my apartment and turn on the lights and closed the door.

Once I got in my apartment I was greeted by a meow.

_Meow._

I looked down to see Blair, rubbing my legs with affection.

"Hey Blair," I said putting down my pillows and picked her up. "Where have you been all day. I thought I lost you.'

_Meow._

I laugh as Blair started licking my cheek. I turn my head and saw the living room window opened. From the looks of it, it was open just enough for Blair to snuck through. I then put Blair down and walk to the cupboards for Blair's food.

I open the cupboards door and grabbed the tuna can. I then took the can opener from the drawer and open the tuna. I then walked over to Blair's food bowl and poured the tuna in it. I smiled as Blair started eating, probably since Blair hasn't eaten anything all day. I then grabbed Blair's water bowl and replace the water with fresh water.

I then saw my breakfast from this morning still on the table. Sighing I picked up the plates and washed them. Then I opened the refrigerator and pulled out some ham, cheese, lettuce, mustard and some tomatoes. I set them on the counter and grabbed a paper plate and some bread. I then made myself a sandwich, since I wasn't in the mood to cook.

I was finished with my sandwich in five minutes, and I then put away the left over food.

_Meow._

I heard Blair meow, so I turn around and saw her on top of my new pillows. I smiled, "Do you like them Blair? I got them from the carnival." I said as I picked up Blair and placed her on my head.

I picked up the pillows and walked to the couch. I sat down, as Blair moved from my head to my lap. I picked up the remote and turn on the T.V. and started searching through the channels.

After about half an hour of just searching, which all I ever saw was something about a guy meeting the girl he loves? Which just makes me think about events that happen to day? Sighing, I turn off the T.V. moved Blair off my lap, and turn off the lights. I then started walking to my bedroom with my two soul pillows in my arms.

Once I entered in the room I got undressed, put on a pair of sweat pants, turn off the lights and climbed into bed. I lay in bed as Blair came into my room and jumped on my bed.

_Meow._

"It's nothing Blair. I'm just tired." I said.

_Meow._

I sigh, "I saw her Blair. I saw her at the carnival today, but I lost her."

I felt tears trying to escape my eyes again, as I thought about today's event. I saw her today, after I felt my hope slowly decreasing as time went on. I tried to follow her but I failed. Now, my one chance of actually getting to meet her is gone. I felt my tears flowing from my eyes as I closed them.

I then felt something moving on my face. So I open my eyes to see Blair rubbing my tears away. I smiled.

"Blair, you always know how to make me happy." I said softly.

_Meow._

I chuckled softly and grabbed my two soul pillows. I place the orange brownish one underneath my head as Blair got on the light-blue one. I sigh once more as I slowly drifted to sleep.

"Maka," I whispered as I fell asleep.

**A/N: Well there you have it, chapter five. Soul has seen Maka, but was unable to meet her straight on. I'm so evil, MUHAHAHAHA!:D Anyway I hope you enjoy the carnival part of the story, because I had fun writing it. And about that part with Soul and Patty I couldn't resist, but that doesn't mean ANYTHING OKAY!**

**Anyway, I want to bring something up very quick. I had several reviews wondering what happen to Maka, and why she was unable to visit Soul before, but for some reason was able to try and visit Soul in chapter 3? Well, I just want you guys to know that that question will be answered later in the story. Anyway keep the reviews coming and I'll try and update soon. Until then.**

**-Sergeant Daniel out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so sorry, I was having a hard time to write this, because I had a writers block that was very annoying. I also had a lot of school work going on. But I'm back, until another writer's block comes and jumps on my back. But hopefully that won't be for a while. I also want to say that I'll be working on chapter 2 of SoMa: A Painful Heart as well because I put that on hold for awhile including 5 other fics. Well, here's chapter 6 I hope you enjoy it. **

**P.S I'm still evil because what's going to happen later on in this chapter*chuckles evilly ***

**P.S.S I have a poll on my profile that I'd appreciate if you vote:D**

**Disclaimer: The same. I'm getting countered sued by my other me.**

**Incase you forgot;**

Talking

_Soul Thoughts/flashbacks/Blair_

**A/Ns**

**Chapter 6**

Sunday came and went, because I just stayed home all day blaming myself for not reaching Maka in time. Other than that it was a pretty normal Sunday. Unless, you count Black*Star breaking into my house and demanding that I pay a tribute to him, because he is God, normal. I sigh as I lay in my bed. It is 6:00 in the morning and I had restless night.

"Stupid Black*Star. Why does he have to call me at 1:00 in the morning?" I mumbled to my self.

I turn my attention to my clock. It now reads 6:01 A.M. I sigh.

"Well," I said to myself, "better get up, no use on trying to sleep til the alarm goes off."

I turn off the alarm and sat up. I then got out of my bed and went to my dresser to change. I started to get undress when I felt Blair rubbing against my leg. I looked down to see that Blair was rubbing not only my leg but my sweat pants and boxers as well.

"Hey Blair, are you hungry?" I asked as I put on my two baby chicks boxers.

_Meow._

"Okay, just let me get dress first."

I quickly got dresses and went to the kitchen, to get Blair something to eat. I checked her food selection and decided to give her some tuna this morning. So I grabbed the can opener that was on the counter and open the can. I then gave it to Blair, who happily thanked me.

_Meow._

I smiled, "Your welcome, Blair. Well, I better start my own breakfast. Can't go to school on a empty stomach."

I walked to the fridge and open it. Once I opened it I look inside only to see that it's empty.

"That's strange," I said to my self as I closed the door.

I then walked to the cupboards and opened them. But like the refrigerator it was also empty. I walked to the pantry to see if there's anything there as well, but I also found out it was empty.

"Where's all of my food?" I asked to no one.

Suddenly memories of yesterday started to fill my head.

*_Flashback Sunday morning_*

_I was watching T.V like any normal Sunday, but the movie that was on was about a guy finding the love of his life, who by the way mysteriously disappeared. It just reminds me of the Maka incident from yesterday, which is making me depressed. So I turned off the movie. There was a knocked at my door. So I got up and answer the door. It turn out to be Black*Star demanding payment for his Godliness. Knowing him he won't leave until I gave him what he wants, so I gave him some food and went into my room. I end up fallen asleep for the rest of the day. Well until Black*Star called me at one in the morning._

*_End flashback_*

Damn Black*Star he ate all of my food. I violently slam the pantry door. I walked over to the couch, sat down, put my head in my hands and sigh.

"Great," I mutter, "Black*Star ate all of my food. Can this morning get anymore worse?"

I looked up and saw a bunch of papers lying on the table.

"Uh, what are these papers doing on the table?"

I picked one paper and looked it over. Immediately, my I felt blood draining from my face.

"DAMN IT!" I yelled.

Damn, damn, damn, damn it. I totally forgot about my school work and I have a five paragraph essay that I needed to write on chapter…what ever it is. And it's due today, plus I have less than a month to get all of my other work done, and I have yet looked over what I need to do. Great.

I sigh, and looked at the clock, 7:45 A.M. My eyes widen. What the…how did an hour and forty-five minutes have gone by already, and school starts in fifteen minutes. It'll take me at least twenty minutes just to get to school. Quickly, I ran to my room and grabbed socks and put them on. I then quickly grabbed my shoes and hurried and put them on. I then grabbed my backpack and keys and called Blair.

"Come on Blair, hurry we have to go."

Blair immediately jumped on to my head and I closed the door.

"Screw locking it, I'm late." I muttered to my self as I ran down the stairs leading from my apartment. I quickly got on my bike and tried to start it.

"Come on, start."

_Put-put-put-put. Put-put-put-put._

I growled, "ERR! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! STUPID BIKE!"

I gave up trying to start my bike, and then I notice how much gas my bike has. _None._

No gas this is just brilliant. I quickly got off and started running down the streets. I was running so fast that I almost knocked down several different people as I ran. I looked at my watch, 7:50 A.M.

"Damn it, I won't make it in time."

I continued to run, but I was running out of breath. After a year and a half of not exercising, was really taking its toll on me. But I wasn't the type of person to give up, so I continued to run. I ran past everyone, I ran past my waiting spot, I even ran past the store. But I still got a lot of ground to cover.

I looked ahead of me to see the DWMA, and it doesn't look like it's getting closer. And I was force to stop, because my lungs ache for air. So I stopped running to catch my breath. My heart pounded against my chest. I coughed as fresh air hit my burning lungs.

_Meow._

I looked up to see Blair looking at me.

I smiled as I spoke, "It's okay *gasp* Blair. I just *gasp* need to rest."

After a few more moments passed, my lungs started to get back to normal and my heart rate slowed back to its normal paste. I started walking in the direction I was heading. I looked at my watch, 8:01 A.M. Class has started.

"Well, Blair it looks like we are late." I said, as I passed a bakery.

_Meow._

"Yeah, I know. I'll just take my time to get there. Besides I don't even know why I'm going to school in the first place. All it is is bad memories."

Bad memories indeed, all those year of being shunned, and I'm going back. I started chuckling. Maybe those guys have really changed me. My thoughts went to Black*Star and the others, my friends. Even though, they are my friends, I still feel lonely. Ever since meeting her, he was happy for that brief moment, a year and a half year ago.

_Meow._

Blair's meow pulled me from my thoughts and I looked up, the DWMA. I looked at my watch, 8:25 A.M. Wow, it took longer to get here than I thought.

I sigh, "Better go inside."

I walked inside and I started to walk to my class. As I walked down the halls towards my class, I suddenly feel like a boy who lost his mother. Scared, frighten…alone.

"Excuse me," A voice said.

I stopped and turn around, and I see a woman with an eye patch over her right eye. I froze stiff.

"Y-y-yeah, what is it?" I asked nervously.

The woman looked at me with a confused look, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm okay." I lied.

"Oh, good I didn't want to scare you. People usually get a little nervous because of my eye patch." She happily said.

I felt myself sweat dropped, "_Who is this lady?_"

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself I'm Marie."

I just stared at Marie like she was a psychic.

"_That's just plan creepy._" I thought.

"So anyway, what's your name young man?" Marie asked me.

I was relentless to answer but I gave her my name anyway.

"Uh, Soul," I answered.

Marie looked at me and smiled, "Soul, that's a beautiful name."

I groan, "_Uh, what's with this lady. She is so…obnoxious._"

"Okay, Soul," Marie said taking me from my thoughts. "Let's get you to your home room."

"Uh, that's okay, because it's thi-"

"Let's head over here." Marie said as she took my hand and started walking down the hallway…in the wrong direction.

"Bu-" I was cut off when I started getting dragged in the same direction as Marie.

After what seems like an hour of getting lost Marie has yet walked me to a dead end hallway. This is the fourth dead end that we have walked into in a time span of 6 minutes. We are heading nowhere. At the rate we're going, by the time we even get where I'M suppose to be, school will be over. This is just not my day.

"Hmm, I think we missed the turn back there." Marie said.

_You think. Great not only will I miss first hour, but now I'm lost in a school that I didn't want to go back to. Even I have no idea where we are._

Once again I was pulled out of my thoughts when a hand started tugging on the back of my shirt.

"Come on, I think your class is down here." Marie said.

_Great._

As Marie and I are walking down the hall, hopefully towards my classroom, I decided to ask her some questions.

"So Marie," I started.

She turns her attention to me, "Yeah?"

"Um, what do you do here?"

Marie looks at me with a confused look. So I decided to elaborate the question.

"What I meant was what job do you do here? I mean, are you a teacher or something?"

"Hm, a teacher,"

I watch as Marie thought for a moment before she answered.

"Oh yeah, well of course I'm a teacher."

I was shocked, "Really?"

Marie laugh, "Well of course, after all I am the English teacher."

My mouth dropped open if it hasn't already happen. SHE'S the English teacher. I thought our English teacher was someone else, because apparently Friday our teacher for some strange reason didn't show up. So Sid had to sub the class. Oh, yeah speaking of English it should start any minute now.

_BRIIING!_

Yeah, I have not only miss science, thank God. But I'm now missing English, and what's worse than missing English. Missing English with the class teacher. Together. Yeah, something I wasn't planning today. I sighed.

"Oh, there's the bell." Marie said. "Well better get you to your next class, Soul."

I turn my attention to Marie and cringed when I saw her smile._ Oh God, she is smiling. Why is she smiling?_

"So, Soul," Marie said as we continue our endless journey through this school.

"Yeah," I answered.

"It looks like you're in my English class, is that correct?"

I raised a brow, "Yeah. What about it?"

"Well," she said smiling.

_Oh God, not the smile._

"It's just that since we are heading to the same destination together. I just thought I could give you today's English lesson, while walking."

"What?"

"Okay Soul, I know you came back to school on Friday, so I know you're a little behind. So I thought we could start with comprehension part of English."

Marie handed me a book about comprehension.

"Now, open the book to page 6 and we'll begin." Marie said smiling.

_Oh God._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After three hours of English lessons and getting lost, we finally ran into someone. Luckily it was Sid, who was kind enough to guide us to our destination. As for me, I decided to go to the cafeteria for some to eat, since it was lunch time. I was hungry from all of that walking around and not having breakfast.

I entered the cafeteria, grabbed my lunch and sat down. I haven't sat down for two seconds until someone yelled my name.

"HEY SOOOUUULLL!"

Unfortunately, I know the person very well. I groan, as I watch Black*Star walk towards me.

_Oh God, not him. Please anything but him._

"So Soul, where were for the last four hours?" Black*star asked me.

"That's none of your business. Now go away. I don't want to talk to you." I said angry.

"What's wrong with you Soul? All I did was asked you a question."

I glared daggers at him.

"Calm down Soul, Black*Star is being himself." Kid said as he sat down with his symmetric lunch.

"Yeah Soul, lighten up." Liz said as she sat down next to Kid.

"Lighten up.' Yeah, right. This guy over here," I said as I pointed to Black*Star. "is making it hard just to even live. Oh yeah, by the way Black*Star you owe me two weeks worth of groceries."

"How come?" Tsubaki said as she sat down next to Black*Star.

"Hey Tsubaki. Because when I woke up this morning to fix myself breakfast, I found out that every single food, in my apartment is gone. That's when I remembered that Black*Star came over yesterday demanding that I give him some sort of offering. So I fix him a sandwich and went to my room, where I feel asleep until this morning."

"Black*Star did you ate every food that Soul had?" Tsubaki asked him.

"What I was hungry."

That's it. I raised my fist and punched him in the head.

"Ow!" Black*Star said clutching his head. "Why'd you do that Soul?"

I turn my eye's to him, "Because you deserved it you asshole."

"Asshole?' Why you…you don't talk to a friend like that." Black*Star said, getting up in my face.

"Friend?' Ha, some friend you are. First you pretty much eat me out of my home. And now you are worried about your damn pride." 

"Yeah, well I'm a GOD! So that makes me better than you!"

"Oh yeah! Well even if you are God I still wouldn't worship you!"

"Oh is that right."

"You bet your ass, damn right."

Black*Star started to chuckle, "Okay, than prepare to meet your maker."

"Bring it on!"

Me and Black*Star are now standing face to face. We were intimidating each other with our eyes.

"Alright guys, try not to hurt each other." Liz said.

I heard Patty giggle next to Liz.

"Hahaha! You two are funney." She said.

I looked away, "Okay, Liz. I won't do anything. And beside he's not worth it."

"WHAT! What do you mean 'not worth it'" Black*Star said to me.

I grin at him, "I mean. Your. Not. Worth. It." I said in a taunting tone.

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD!"

I barely had time to react when Black*Star lunge at me, but luckily his shoelaces came undone, and he tripped.

"WAH! OOF!"

I started laughing as Black*Star started to get up.

"Yeah, yeah lets all laugh at a God."

I calmly settle down as Black*Star and I sat back in our seats.

"You know Soul," Liz said as I took a bite from my lunch and started to take a drink. "Stein, said that your essay needs to be turn in today. Hand written and has five paragraphs."

I started to choke as I cough.

"WHAT! *cough* I *cough* need to *cough* hand it* in*cough* today? *gasp*"

Kid was patting my back as I got my breathing under control.

"Yeah. Why what's the matter?"

"What's the matter?' I haven't started writing it. That's what's wrong. Oh, god I'm going to fail this class."

I started banging my head on the table hoping to some way to knock me out.

"Come on Soul it's not that bad." Tsubaki said trying to cheer me up.

"Oh yeah," I said looking at Tsubaki, "If it's not 'so bad.' Then how about you skip school for a year and a half and then come back after your friends dragged you back. Of course since you haven't been in school for a year and a half, you haven't studied anything and you pretty much fall behind. How do you feel about that?"

"Um…"

"Exactly." I said as I started to bang my head again.

"Don't worry Soul. I the Amazing Black*Star, will help you get your writing assignment done."

I felt impending doom awaited me if Black*Star help me. So I turn to everyone and asked, "Did this guy get an F on the assignment?"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay then." I turn my attention to Black*Star, "No thank you."

"Aw, come on Soul, besides if you let me help you'll get a passing grade."

I sigh, "What do the word 'no' mean to you, besides if I let you help me, I'll end up handing in a paper pretty much saying how much Black*Star is awesome, and he's a great God. I'm better off trying to get Kid not to be so obsessed with symmetry,"

"HEY!"

"Than having you help with my work."

I took a bite of my lunch, which is semi-warm, trying to ignore constant rants from Kid and Black*Star, who by the way are yelling at me.

By the time I finished my lunch, the bell rang signaling the end of lunch and back to class. I sigh, as I got up and threw away my trash. Blair, who was oddly quite during lunch, was back on my head ready to face our next class. Gym.

I entered the gym and looked around; the only ones here are me, Kid, Ox, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Sid our teacher. I walked over to the others, and stood next Tsubaki.

"Hey, Tsubaki," I greeted.

Tsubaki turned to me.

"Oh, hey Soul. Hey, Blaire."

_Meow._

"So," I started, "Where's Black*Star? Shouldn't he be here?"

"Yeah, but he said he needed to go to the bathroom to help him make a dramatic entrance."

"I'm not surprise. He always makes dramatic entrances when he enters class. I just hope what ever he'll do won't get him expelled."

"Yeah," Tsubaki said.

There was a moment of silence between Tsubaki and me. Other than the other people talking it was pretty quiet.

"Hey Soul," Tsubaki said trying to break the silence between us.

I turn my head to her, "Yeah."

"Um, I was wondering something and um…"

"Yeah," I said curious as to what she has to say.

"Well, I want to know something."

Something. What is it that she wants to know, I mean the only thing I know that nobody know is Maka. Tsubaki isn't gonna ask that now, is she? No, she can't, she just can't. I don't want anyone to know, at least not right now. Not until I talk to _her_, and find out what happen. Then and only then will I…

"Soul,"

My thoughts stopped and I looked at Tsubaki.

"Yeah,"

"You're spacing out. Are you okay?" Tsubaki asked me.

"Uh, yeah. I was just think about what to buy at the store when I go shopping." I answered.

I watch as Tsubaki replied with a wordless "oh," and we entered into another silence. A few minutes past before I remembered what Tsubaki wanted to ask me.

"So, Tsubaki," I said getting her attention. "What is it that you wanted to ask me?"

I watch as Tsubaki just stares at me, before realizing what my question was about.

"Oh, um…Oh, yeah. I just wanted to know something."

"What is it?"

"Well, I was wondering who…"

_CRASH!_

A crash noise stopped Tsubaki in midsentence. Which I was glad for, but a part of me wanted to hear the question. But I was cool with that. Both, me and Tsubaki turned to where the noise came from. There we see a crowd of students gathered around the entrance to the gym. Curious, me and Tsubaki went to check it out. Along with Kid, Liz, Patty, Ox and who ever else was there.

So we walked up to the crowd and push ourselves through.

"Back up, back up." I hear Sid say. "There's nothing really to see here. Go to class."

Walking up I see the one person who'd I never thought to see. Black*Star.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki yelled, running to his side. "What happened?"

I watch as Black*Star turned his attention to Tsubaki.

"Oh, hey Tsubaki, I was trying to make a dramatic entrance. Only, I guess it failed." Black*Star said with a grin.

"Oh Black*Star. Are you hurting anywhere?" Tsubaki asked.

"Besides his brain," I said.

"Soul," Tsubaki said before Black*Star cut her off.

"Hey Soul buddy, came to see my God like image!" gloated Black*Star.

I gave Black*Star my trade mark smile.

"No. I came here to see what the commotion is. But since it's about you, I'd think I'll leave now." I said as I turned around and started for the bleachers in the gym.

"Hey! You can't turn your back on a God!" Black*Star yelled at me.

I stopped and turned around.

"That's pretty much what I'm doing, so bye." I said as I continued to walk.

"Hmph, some friend you are Soul!"

"Black*Star that's not helping."

"Tsubaki how can you take his side?"

"Black*Star you broke the glass asymmetrically! Break the glass so it'll be symmetrical."

I couldn't help but to chuckle as Kid and Black*Star was fighting.

Ten minutes later everyone was back in class and Sid was beginning gym.

"Alright kids, listen up. Today we're playing Dodge ball. I'd already numbered you guys up, so I want all the even people on the left and the odds to the right."

So everyone was moving to their places. I was number 10 so that made me be on the even team. Once everyone was on their teams Sid started to explain the rules. On the Even team it consist of me, Kid, Tsubaki, Patty, Kim, Angela, Kyousou, his sister Masaki and several others that I don't know.

On the other team it consist of Black*Star, Liz, Kilik Ox, Kyousou's other sister Misaki Harvar, Chrona who apparently have been sick for the last three days, Ragnarok and several others who I don't care about.

"Okay. When I blow the whistle you start. Ready, set, _TWEET_!"

Once the whistle had blown everyone started running for the dodge balls in the middle of the gym. Unfortunately for everyone, I have watched the movie _Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story, _several times. That and I have a hard throw, so I pretty much know how to win.

"Hey! Kid! There's something asymmetrical to your left!" I heard Black*Star shouted.

"Huh? Where?" Kid said turning his head.

_WACK!_

Kid got hit in the stomach. And who should be the one to get him out? Why it's no one other than Black*Star, the "God of Cheating." Seriously, Black*Star is pretty good at dodge ball.

"Kid, Liz and Ox you're out!" Sid said.

I watch as the three walked to the sidelines.

_Hmm, I wonder how Liz and Ox got out?_

I just finished my thought as a dodge ball just misses my head a centimeter. I tried to see who threw that only to have another one aimed at my head. Like the other one it missed me a centimeter, but that because I just barely dodged it my self.

_I need to be careful otherwise I might be out._

"LET'S GO! GO! GO! GO!" I heard Patty say as she threw a dodge ball.

I watch as Kilik got out by Tsubaki, Misaki got out by Kyousou, Kim got out by Black*Star and Chrona by me.

I threw another ball and this time it was aimed at Black*Star. Unfortunately, Black*Star saw it just in time and dodged, but it hit a girl, which bounces off her and it's another person.

_Yes! Double hit!_

As the game continues on it eventually came down to me, Patty, Black*Star and Ragnarok. So it's pretty much anyone's game. The four of us were pretty much just standing there waiting for the other to move. I could feel my heart pounding as I started to move.

I ran and grabbed a green dodge ball off the ground. I than chucked it as hard as I can towards Black*Star. I watch as Black*Star just grins as he bended backwards. Cursing quickly ran to get another ball. But Black*Star threw the yellow ball that he had. Towards me.

So I pretty much turned around completely and bent my back backwards. Of course it I didn't stop there instead I did a backwards cartwheel. That of course caused everyone to be shocked as much as I was. But I couldn't stay focused on that. So I grabbed the nearest dodge ball beside me and threw it. This time I hit Ragnarok in the chest so he was out.

_Yes! Now it's two to one, in our favor._

I watch as Black*Star smiles at me.

"That was a pretty good dodged Soul, I wasn't expecting that."

I grinned, "Well, I'm just full of surprises."

"Okay Soul. Take this!"

I became shocked as I watch Black*Star throws the ball at an incredible speed.

_Shit! I can't dodge in time._

_WACK!_

My eyes widen as I looked at the scene in front of me. I heard everyone gasping as Patty took the hit for me.

"P-Patty?" I said in shock.

I could hear Black*Star cursing as Patty was walking towards the sidelines.

"Soul," Patty said causing me to stare at her in shock.

I watch as she turned around looking at me.

"Win this for us."

This statement caused me to stare at Patty. Then my eyes wonder to my teammates on the sidelines.

I nodded, which causes Patty to smile as she walks over to where Kid was. I then walked towards the middle of the gym where Black*Star and I stand face to face. We stood there silently for a minute.

"So, I guess it's just you and me then." Black*Star said.

I nodded, "I guess it is."

"Let's make a bet," Black*Star suggested.

"Okay, what kind of a bet?" I asked.

"How about, loser has to wear Tsubaki's cloths for the remainder of the week."

I thought for a minute before answering.

"Okay," I said putting my hand out, "Deal."

Black*Star put his hand and grasped mine.

"Deal,"

We shook hands and went to our ends of the court. Once there we turned around and faced each other. We then took a running stance as we prepared to charge. Then as we stared each other down, we charged.

Quickly, I grabbed two dodge balls and threw them at Black*Star.

"You're going have to try hard than that if you want to win." Black*Star said.

I watched at how quickly dodged them both, and threw a dodge ball of his own. I'm amazed at how fast Black*Star dodge ball is. So quickly I dodged them as I slid on my legs, underneath them.

Sliding to another dodge ball, I quickly picked it up to confront Black*Star with. However, Black*Star threw another ball towards me that was backed up with speed. Instinctively, I use the dodge ball in my hand to block it and once blocked I threw the ball in my hand.

"Take this!" I yelled as I threw the ball.

The dodge ball flew across the room aiming at Black*Star's head. But like Black*Star he moved his head to the point where it barely misses him.

"Nice try," He said as he countered attack.

I watch as a bright red dodge ball came running in towards my left leg. Moving my left leg to the right I was able to dodge it. However, I was soon being bombarded with more dodge balls.

"You won't be able to dodge them all Soul." Black*Star shouted.

My body quickly started moving on it's own as my protective instincts kicked in. I dodge to the left, ducked, arching my back forward, falling to the floor on my legs and lying on flat on my stomach.

Once the air was clear of dodge balls I grabbed a dodge ball and started to press my attacked. Throwing as much of the dodge balls I can, trying to hit Black*Star.

I was about to throw the last ball when…

_WACK!_

I watch as Black*Star gets hit in the stomach by a blue dodge ball. Everyone in the gym was silent, but soon the entire gym erupted in excitement. I however was in shock, while everyone came to congratulate me.

_I hit Black*Star_.

"Congratulations Soul," Tsubaki said.

"Yeah, congrats Soul, that was pretty symmetrical." Kid said.

"YEA! YEA! SOOUUL WAN" Patty said as she jumped up and down.

"That was pretty good Soul." Chrona said as she was being concern for Black*Star.

"Thanks for the show Soul." Liz said.

"You were amazing," Ragnarok said.

_Meow._

I couldn't help but to grin as I felt Blair jumping on my head.

"Thanks you, you guys."

With that I walked to where Black*Star was. I watch him as he picked himself of the floor and dusted himself off.

I grin at him, "Well, Black*Star how does it feel to lose your pride."

"Hmm, can't complain. But let me tell you I went easy on you. I would have won, but seeing how you're best friends with a God I decided to take it easy on you." Black*Star said trying to keep his pride.

I just chuckled, "Sure, whatever. Anyway Black*Star don't forget our deal."

"What deal?" A voice said.

I turned around to see Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and the others standing there.

I just smiled, "Oh Black*Star and I made a deal and now he has to follow through it."

"Okay," Tsubaki said, "But what was the deal?"

I just stared at Tsubaki and a few minutes later I grinned.

"We made a deal that whoever loses has to wear your cloths." I said to Tsubaki.

After I said this I could see a small blush form on Tsubaki. I just laugh at her face.

_BRRRIIIINNNGGG!_

Well, there's the bell time for the next class. I sigh, I hate history.

Well, the school day is finally over, but unfortunately Black*Star tried to write "Black*Star Rulz," all over the side of the our last classroom wall. Kid, Liz, Tsubaki, Patty, Chrona, Ragnarok and I tried to stop him, but failed. So we ended up getting detention for an hour after school. But now we are on our way home.

"Hey Soul,"

I groan, "What Black*Star?"

"Look at what I can do."

I sighed, stopped walking and turned my attention to Black*Star. When I turned around I saw him doing a hand stand.

"Wow," I said sarcastically. "You wanted me to see you doing a hand stand, when I'd clearly seen you doing it before. Really Black*Star, you don't have to call attention from everyone."

"So."

I sighed as we continue walking, but soon we came to the store.

"Well guys this is where we part ways, (finally.)" I mumbled the last part underneath my breath.

"How come you're going to the store Soul?" Liz asked.

I sighed again before answering, "Because I need food for the week. I wouldn't need to go today if Black*Star didn't _literally _eat me out of home."

After finishing speaking I looked at everyone. Everyone was glaring at Black*Star.

"What? I was hungry and as a God I demand tributes." Black*Star said trying to claim his innocence.

I just chuckled at his comment and looked up at Blair. Who in return looked down at me.

"Well Blair, should we go?" I asked.

_Meow._

I grin, "Okay." I then turn my attention to my friends, who were already staring at me.

"Well, Blair and I are going to get my food for the week. So I guess we'll meet up tomorrow, right?"

I watch as they all nodded.

"Of course Soul, you are our friend." Tsubaki said with a smile.

I smile back at her.

"Just as long as you're symmetrical." Kid said as we shook hands.

I just laugh at his comment, "Well, that won't happen anytime soon." I said.

I watch as Kid cracked a smile and let go of my hands.

"YOU THE BUST SOUL!" Patty said as she continually waving her hand back and forth.

I just laugh at her choice of words and turn my attention to Black*Star. Black*Star and I just stare at each other for a while before he spoke.

"Friends?" He said as he raised his hand.

I smiled, "Best friends." And we shook hands.

I then turn my attention to Liz who was smiling.

"What?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Hmm, I don't know. Maybe it's because up until three days ago you really didn't have anything to with us."

I didn't say anything, but she continued.

"While, we really don't know a lot about you, like whom you were waiting for the last 18 months on the curve. I can see there's a change in you Soul."

My eyes widen as she spoke.

"So, I guess what I meant to say is that it's good to have you Soul." Liz finished as she raised her hand.

I just stare at her in shock for a few minutes before smiling. I then raised my own hand and place it in hers. This caused Liz smile to grow into a grin as we shook hands. We stayed like that for a few more seconds before letting go.

I turn my attention to everyone else.

"Well, I guess I should go and get my food. Wouldn't want to starve now, right?" I said still grinning.

I watch as everyone nodded. I then turned around and started walking.

"Bye Soul! Bye Blair!"

I turned around to see my friends waving. I smiled and waved back. I then entered into the store smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I've been in the store for the last forty minutes trying to buy what I need.

"Oh, god I don't know what else to buy. Maybe I should make a list. What do you think Blair. Blair?" I turn to see Blair looking at the spaghetti sauce.

I watch as she turns her head towards me.

_Meow._

I smiled as I walked to her. I then took a can and looked at it. I then turn to Blair.

"Spaghetti?" I asked.

_Meow._

I laugh as I walked back to my cart and place the can in my cart.

"Okay. What to get next?" I said as I walked down the aisle in the store.

I then started to look around, naming things off as I pass them.

"Let's see here. Meat, don't need. Veggies, don't need. Milk, don't need. Blair what else do I need for this week?" I asked.

As soon as I said this Blair took off running.

"Hey Blair, wait up." I said I as walked after her.

I watch as she then stopped and was stating at carrots.

"Okay," I said, "carrots I need." I grabbed the carrots, but as soon as I grabbed them, Blair took of running.

I sigh, "I hope I don't get ban form this store." I said as I started following Blair.

About ten minutes have pass and grabbed many things I needed. I grabbed can peas, some cereal, bread, some cat food, some stew and rice, hamburger, spaghetti noodles, and several other things I need.

"Alright Blair, is this all I need to buy or is there more?" I asked.

I watch Blair looking around before running down the aisle. I then watched her stop in front of an item. I left my cart and walked towards Blair.

"What is it Blair?" I asked looking at her.

_Meow._

I looked at what Blair was looking at and I saw chili. It was the last can on the self. I then turn my attention to Blair.

"Chili?"

_Meow._

I smiled, "Well, okay. Just as long as you know what I need." I said as I reached out to grab the can.

However before I could grab the chili can, I was knocked over when some one pushed me out of the way. I landed on my back. I growled as I was sitting up, as the person grabbed the last can of chili.

"Damn it." I muttered as I stood on my feet. "Listen here," I said pointing a finger at the person. "I don't know who the hell you are, but you had no right to push me out of the way. Now hand the chili can over so I can leave."

The person made no remarks instead all I heard was, "What else did he wanted. Let's see chili, bacon, eggs, milk, lettuce, cheese. Anything else…oh god, he's gonna be mad at me."

It was mumbled but I heard it pretty clear. So I dropped my hand and continued to look at the person standing in front of me.

"Hey are you okay?"

I moved my hand and was about to place it on the person shoulder. However before I could the person turned to me and started walking away. My eyes widen. I slowly turned around and continued to stare at the person.

_I-I-It can't be…It's…_

"Maka," I said softly.

I watch as she turned the corner of the aisle. Quickly without thinking I walked to my cart and started to follow her.

I turn the same corner and tried to see if I can spot her. Unfortunately, I couldn't see her so I decided to walk down and pass the different aisles to see if I can spot her.

_No. No. No. No._ I looked down four different aisles.

I looked down another, _No…wait…Yes, there she is._

I saw her down the aisle grabbing something. I quickly turn my cart and started walking down the aisle. But as soon as I started walking down the aisle, I watch as Maka started to walk away.

_Damn it, must hurry._

I quicken my pace hoping to catch up with her, but she soon turned the corner. So I started sprinting down the aisle. Turning the corner I scan the area for Maka. I spot her at the cash register.

My eyes widen, _she's leaving._

Quickly I hurried down to the register hoping for luck to be on my side. However before I could get to the register I saw her going out the doors. Without thinking I pushed the cart to the side and I started to sprint towards the doors.

_I must catch her, I must._

I continued to run to the doors, ignoring shoppers as they jumped out of my way. I reached the doors and ran out of the store. I scan the area hoping to see Maka anywhere. However I couldn't spot her no matter how many times I scan the area. I dropped my head as I feel my heart pounding. Was it from the running or sorrow I couldn't tell? All I know is that Maka is gone and I am once again filled with misery and pain. I felt something wet going down my cheeks. It took me few to notice it was tears. I was crying. I don't know if I'll see Maka again.

**A/N: Whew…that took me while to finish. Longest chapter ever, well, so far anyway. Now I know what you guys are thinking, "You jerk. You made Maka get away again, you Basterd. How dare you keep them apart?" Like I said everything will be explain in later chapters. The only thing that will keep me writing this story is the plot, storyline, my readers and reviews. So please review. Review to find out what happen next. Well, I think I'm done here. **

**But first a shout out to my favorite Readers;**

**ScytheMeister**

**SymmetryKatt1115**

**LifeTaker DevilGirl**

**Original509**

**MusicSoundMySoul 14**

**Miyaow**

**Eternalbeauty565**

**Crazychick1313**

**The Unknown Twinkie**

**The shades of green**

**And of course Welnakia.**

**Thank you all for reviewing and reading my story. I love you guys so much. Don't forget you have my permission to harass me with PMs if I'm not keeping up with your time of updating. Until next time.**

**-Sergeant Daniel out.**


	7. Authors Note:

**A/N: Hello people Sergeant Daniel here. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated Don't Shut Me Out. It just I'm over working myself. I have a Highschool of the Dead fic, that I am currently writing called "Waking the Dead." I wanted to write an OC story and people gave me their OC's to use. I have a My Little Pony fic that I am writing called "The Blood Flower Blooms." My brother wants that to be my main priority, because I have a great story plot to it. I have a Star Wars: The Clone Wars fic I need to write and it's called "Grievous Hunt." I have "SoMa: A painful heart," that I have been neglecting. And of course I have "Don't Shut Me Out," which I need to write the 7th chapter, which I only have the first sentence typed down. It's all overwhelming and I have no one to blame but me. That and I have school, which even being in a online school, is still pretty stressful. I mean, I'm being pulled from every inch of my body, and sometimes I feel like I'm going to explode. It's all just too much. **

**I can't keep up with this. I mean I'm always coming with story ideas that I want to write and it just doesn't stop. My brain just won't stop with story ideas. The moment I think of a good plotline and what Category it should go under, it doesn't leave. It stays in my head forever. I mean, I have at least 19 stories (which most are Soul Eater stories mind you), if not more, writen down and trying to get on Fan Fiction. I guess what I'm trying to say is that; I'm juggling stories around that it's not funny. I'll try and see if I can work on Don't Shut Me Out this week but I can't promise anything. Anyway I hope you can continue on waiting, while I try to work on a schedule that I'll follow just so that I can work. Once I make a schedule I'll be using that to write my stories with.**

**For example; If I have Don't Shut Me Out on Tuesday then I'll only type my Don't Shut Me Out story on Tuesday. If I have my Highschool of the Dead fic on Friday, then I'll only work on that on Friday and so on. So please continue to wait and I'll see you soon. Once again sorry for not updating.**


End file.
